The broad field of water treatment systems includes two classes of equipment. A first class, referred to as point-of entry equipment, treats water before distribution through a community or a building. Point-of-entry equipment typically utilizes microfiltration, chlorination, and/or ozonation technologies to remove and/or kill various contaminants in water. A second class, referred to as point-of-use equipment, treats water at a single tap in a building or the like without regard to other taps in the building. Point-of-use equipment is typically utilized to remove health contaminants (e.g. lead) and aesthetic contaminants (e.g. sulfur) before dispensing water via the tap.
The above-described water treatment systems have become increasingly popular as more individuals become aware of contaminants present in the water supply. However, these systems are limited to utilization at a specific location (e.g. at an individual's place of residence), and hence are not amenable to portable use.